Happy Birthday Kyle
by Muffygirl
Summary: Kyle's a mixed up teenage boy who's just turning 15. Stan throws him a party. Hormones ensue. (m/m) slash warning.


Title: Happy Birthday Kyle  
  
Author: Muffygirl (Oneoftheguys9@attbi.com)  
  
Description: Kyle's a mixed up teenage boy who's just turning 15. Stan throws him a party. Hormones ensue.  
  
Pairing: Kyle/Stan  
  
Disclaimer: The boys belong to Trey and Matt. They are not mine, unfortunately. Warning: This is a male/male fic. A "gay" fic. A "slash" fic. Whatever you wanna call it, it involves Kyle and Stan getting, well, involved. So if that's not your thing, you don't have to read it. To those of you who decide to read on anyway, please comment. But seriously, hold back on the flames, this is just for fun. Thanks ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Just Another Day in Hell  
  
"Goddammit, I'm gonna be late again," Kyle breathed as he slammed his locker shut. He shoved his books into the black messenger bag that Cartman thought "was totally gay" and crammed his faded green hat over a damp mat of tangled red hair.  
  
His fifteenth birthday had snuck up on him pretty quickly and now that it was here, life didn't seem to be treating him very well. He had three tests to take and he hadn't even had time or known enough people to plan a party. All he had to look forward to was making it through the day so he and Stan could hang out.  
  
Kyle ran down the hall to his English classroom and slid into his seat in the back left corner of the room next to Stan. Class had already started and their teacher, Mr. Wood, had his back to the students, scrawling something on the white board with a purple marker.  
  
"S'bout time, dude," Stan whispered, "I thought you died."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault, Ike decided to become my new appendage. It took me half an hour to pry him off my leg."  
  
"Were we ever that crazy when we were his age?"  
  
"Worse, dude, worse," Kyle grinned.  
  
Stan had really grown into himself through the past few years. He was tall, with I guess what you could call a pretty face for a guy, Kyle thought. He didn't wear his blue and red hat anymore and his messy black hair still looked about the same as it did when Kyle had first met him. His eyes were something else that hadn't changed. They were still the same brilliant blue, always flashing. Kyle studied him for a minute more as his best friend scribbled something down in his notebook. He could see how Stan got so many girls. He was pretty good looking after all.  
  
Stan looked up, jerking Kyle out of his thoughts, "Y'okay dude? Your eyes are kinda all glazed over."  
  
"What? No, I'm fine," he replied, forcing a smile. What was wrong with him today? Man, he disgusted himself sometimes.  
  
"Well, anyway, you sure as hell are lucky today, Wood hasn't taken the attendance yet. I think he forgot."  
  
"Nothing new there," Kyle replied, back to his usual self. He picked up his pen and made another tally mark on his "list of things that Mr. Wood forgot this year" next to the word "attendance."  
  
Mr. Wood was the most senile teacher either of the two had ever had. He was constantly forgetting to take attendance, give tests, collect homework, and many times even what he was supposed to be teaching the kids. To add to that, he was almost deaf and blind as a bat. English was, quite obviously, Stan and Kyle's favorite class.  
  
"Hey, you kids there better be doing your homework!" Mr. Wood warned.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Wood," Kyle replied in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"What?" Mr. Wood called back.  
  
After a long fifty minutes or so of "doing homework," the bell rang and Kyle felt a wave of relief flood over him. 'Only three more classes,' he thought to himself, feeling a bit more cheerful.  
  
"You're coming over tonight, right dude? Stan asked, as the two emerged into the long, bright main hallway.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kyle replied.  
  
"Killer, I'll see ya then."  
  
"Kay, later."  
  
Kyle watched Stan's lean frame walk away and round a corner as he smiled to himself. Stan could always make him feel better.  
  
***  
  
'Five more minutes, just five more minutes,' Kyle stared at the clock, willing it to move faster, 'Just five more mi--'  
  
"Okay kids, that's all for today, I guess I can let you go a few minutes early. Everyone have a good weekend," Kyle's Biology teacher, Ms. Marleen, chirped at her class.  
  
"Kick ass," Kyle muttered with a grin. He slung his bag, already packed and waiting, onto his shoulder and zipped up his green jacket on the way out the door. 'Just a few more steps to freedom,' he thought to himself cheerfully.  
  
"Kyle! Kyle, wait up!"  
  
Kyle turned around to see a slim girl with straight, black hair, cut to her shoulders. She was wearing a lavender shirt under a khaki corduroy jacket and deep blue, low-rise jeans. She had dark eyes, veiled with thick lashes, and was, on the whole, a very attractive young woman - if you were into that kind of thing.  
  
"What's up, Wendy?" he asked a bit impatiently.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you had seen Stan today," she asked, turning her big eyes on him. Some things never changed, like Wendy's thing for Stan. She had been head over heels for him ever since the third grade. Even after they broke up four years later, she just hadn't gotten over him. Kyle felt that it was his job to keep Wendy as far away from Stan as possible. He always acted different when she was around, and Kyle sure as hell wasn't about to let her steal his best friend.  
  
"Y'know, I haven't seen him since this morning," he replied in a lazy voice, trying to signify that he didn't particularly want to have this conversation right now.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you do, make sure to tell him to give me a call okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Wendy," he tossed over his shoulder as he pushed open the front double doors of their school.  
  
***  
  
Wendy watched Kyle walk out into the parking lot and meet up with Stan. Even from there, she could tell that Kyle wasn't telling her Stan anything that she had asked him to. She watched Stan pull something red out of his pocket. He looked like he was about to leave. She let out a long sigh and slumped against the wall behind her. She had never understood what Kyle had against her; she had really never done anything to him.  
  
Since Wendy had known him, Kyle had never had a girlfriend. It seemed pretty normal when they were younger, but now it was almost strange that he'd never been in a relationship. It sure wasn't for lack of opportunities; Kyle had a lot of choices when he was a freshman the previous year. He was funny, smart, and his looks weren't too awful either. But he turned down girl after girl, with excuses like "he wasn't ready for a commitment," or "he had a lot on his mind and couldn't deal with extra stress." After a while, people just gave up and stopped asking.  
  
And now he was alone, and seemed as if he wanted to keep Stan that way too. Unfortunately, it looked like he was succeeding. Stan and Kyle were always close and Stan took Kyle's opinions before anyone else's. She just needed to find a way to show Stan that he couldn't listen to his friend on this one.  
  
***  
  
"So, what d'you have planned?" Kyle asked, giving Stan a light punch in the shoulder.  
  
"You'll see dude," Stan replied, "But first--" He pulled a crimson scarf out of the side cargo pocket of his jeans and waved it around a bit.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" Kyle questioned hesitantly. He started to feel really weird again, like he was on fire inside. He didn't think he liked it.  
  
Kyle had had that problem a lot lately. Being with Stan made him feel different, hell, he had no idea why, it just happened. When the whole thing started a few months earlier, he hated it. It scared the shit out of him and it took a hell of a lot of effort to avoid Stan. He still wasn't at all comfortable with whatever was going on with his subconscious, but he was starting to learn to tolerate it. As much as it creeped Kyle out to admit it, there was just something about the guy. p  
  
"It's your birthday, dude, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Before Kyle knew what had happened, there was a piece of red cloth wrapped around his eyes and his gloved hand was in Stan's. He was taking him somewhere.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kyle asked quietly as he gazed blindly in a few directions.  
  
"Like I'm about to tell you that after I took so much time to plan this," Stan replied cryptically. Kyle could almost hear him grinning.  
  
"Alright dude, but you better not try anything weird," Kyle replied, trying to stifle the excitement he felt.  
  
"Me?" Stan asked back with mocked hurt in his voice.  
  
"Whatever, I trust you."  
  
"Good," Stan sighed, "Good." 


End file.
